youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
A6d
|username = UC4Re1P6wachVooyOHmcMBBg |image = a7dicon.jpeg |style = Gaming & Entertainment |join date = April 24, 2019 |vids = 2+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UC4DG20xoyg0P3XF3rqFQa4w |image = Xemicon.jpg |style = Gaming & Entertainment |join date = Jul 27, 2017 |vids = 55+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Vincent (born: ), better known online as a6d, is a French YouTuber, mainly consisting of videos and live streams about Minecraft. He is best known for collaborations with Skeppy as being in the trio consisting of Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, and himself. These three own a channel called The Trio where they make live streams and podcasts together. History His first video, “Hello bonjour welcome,” was uploaded on November 27, 2018. It is a 12-second video in French where he proves the channel belongs to him. Afterward, he started uploading Minecraft content with Skeppy and BadBoyHalo. Recently though, his content has drifted away from just Minecraft videos and he now does more stuff, such as creating songs on FL Studio or creating a bot to answer his Twitter followers. ARTV In 2017, a6d created an illegal streaming website called ARTV for a few friends who couldn't watch French TV which ended up getting popular. A6d monetized the website due to its popularity. During this time is when a6d met Skeppy. After a while, it ended up with cops at a6d's house in Eysines, Bordeaux, France, on December 6, 2017. After more than two years, his phone and computer have been taken away by the police, he still has not been faced with judgement, but he risks a fine of over 300,000 euros and 3 years in prison. Since Vincent hadn't got his computer or phone given back to him, he had to buy a new phone and computer. To this day, Vincent has still not received his property back from the police. Web Radio Stations OnlyHit OnlyHitUS is a web radio station that is towards French and US music. OnlyHitUS is available to be played in the US and worldwide from Twitch and their website. OnlyHit (also known as OnlyHITFR) OnlyHit is a web radio station made by a6d with a free service, called Radionomy. Created long before OnlyHitUS. This web radio station started the sub-genre of web radio stations under the OnlyHit name. A6d created radio stations like OnlyHit Gold, OnlyHit J-Music. OnlyHit, OnlyHit Gold were towards 70s, 80s and old Pop Music. None of these were able to be played in the US due to the licensing. On October 31, 2019', '''OnlyHit was merged to OnlyHitUS. OnlyHit Gold and OnlyHit J-Music were now able to be played in the US. OnlyHit Gold, OnlyHit J-Music Both, OnlyHitGold and J-Music are both web radio station that were originally made using radionomy that came out of the start of the OnlyHit sub-genre. Both were not available to be played in the US. OnlyHit Gold was about 70s and 80s music. OnlyHit J-Music was/is about Japanese Music. After October 2019, both OnlyHit Gold and J-Music became available worldwide. Minecraft Servers SakuraMC SakuraMC is a Minecraft server that a6d made. A6d would live stream on SakuraMC, a lot of people would join, then the server lags out. The server has gone through many variations. A6d ended up killing the server around the time when a6d made his own copy of InvadedLands. During a6d's "4 Hours to Create a Minecraft Server" video, a6d created a new server with the SakuraMC name. The server is still up, and the IP is "sakuramc.us". OutvadedLands OutvadedLands is a Minecraft server that a6d made for fun. A6d copied all plugins and maps from the InvadedLands Minecraft server, a server by Skeppy, and made a few changes to the map and config. Nobody knows how a6d copied all the plugins and maps but some say that it is because Zelkam, an InvadedLands admin, helped a6d make OutvadedLands. The ''IP is "outvadedlands.net" but a6d has taken down the server. The Billboard Squad The Billboard Squad is a Minecraft server that a6d advertised using electronic billboards all over the United States. It was a Minecraft Server that was set to open for people to join on Jan 11, 3 PM EST. After he bought the billboards, a6d asked his fans on Twitter to find the billboards he bought. After a while, random people not in a6d's community started seeing the billboard and posting tweets about it. One of them posted an image of the billboard which had the IP address of the Minecraft Server in the image on twitter. A6d posted that image on Reddit twice. Both of them got removed but a lot of people saw it. A6d made a video about it all. Fallen Hosting Fallen Hosting was a hosting company, owned by Timon Durand. Timon ran Fallen Hosting, while a6d was advertising Fallen Hosting. It had Minecraft Server hosting, Bot hosting (Discord bots, etc.), dedicated servers and VPSes. However sadly, on November 8, 2019, the company announced it's closure and filed for bankruptcy. The cause of this was originally unknown, but later officially confirmed that the downfall of the company was due to the debt accumulated from releasing a Free Minecraft Server Hosting tier just a month earlier. The original tweet has since been deleted, but you can find an archived version here. One of the management started a GoFundMe page in an attempt to "invalidate the debt with Fallen.Host but still provide the same services and reliability with the new company" His attempt was successful, spawning a new hosting company named Xonos Hosting. The company has so far been smooth sailing. Controversy Minecraft Monday A6d has gotten into some drama in his time ranging from the Minecraft Monday drama. A6d got kicked from Minecraft Monday 2 hours before the event began. Everyone was leaving the Minecraft Monday tournament and a6d got a good reputation. His most viewed video is a video of him talking about Keemstar being a total disorganized jerk, and kicking players from the Minecraft Monday event two hours before it even started. Play Button & Join Button A6d was denied his YouTube 100k Play Button and didn't get a response from YouTube about his join button for his channel. A6d ended up getting a 100k Play Button and his join button in the end. Quotes *"DR PEPPER IN FRENCH IS DR PEPPER" *"14 14 14" *"PING SPOOFING" *"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Trivia *In a live stream where he was hoping to see himself hit 100k, he revealed that a6d was originally an alt account. *From July to August 2019, he gained over 50k subscribers just from Skeppy's channel's blowup. *He originally appeared in a video of Skeppy's where he invited him into his server. *He loves to help Skeppy troll BadBoyHalo. *He loves to play both sides on either of them for trolling. *His favorite color is red. *He owns a cat named Ian, who has its own YouTube channel. *OnlyHit has more non-us listeners than US based ones https://twitter.com/OnlyHitUS/status/1198314213321715714 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsAP3l9FBRhQYLkMILJcCow References 'This page was created by FruztalProjects on August 19, 2019. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:French YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018